What Wheeljack and Bulkhead were saying
by Decepti-Jazz
Summary: The conversation that Wheeljack and Bulkhead had was too short - especially for having an impostor come in and almost ruin everything.


So this is my… I don't know…take I guess on a conversation they could have had during "Con Job" right before Wheeljack leaves. I have never written a Transformer story before so any hints and/or critique would be marvelous.

"It's like a recurring nightmare." Ratchet's equivalency of a sigh was drowned out by the music and the poor dancing skills being displayed by the other humans and Bumblebee.

"Now that you're part of team prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas." Bulkhead excitedly informed - eager to properly initiate his long lost cohort.

"Uh…about that, Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired…I'm itching to know what else I'll find out there." The green mech's processor temporarily stopped at this information. He immediately opened the Wrecker comm. line.

::You're really leaving: after seeing how many Decepticreeps we're dealing with?:: To say Bulkhead was disappointed would be an understatement. He grouchily narrowed his servos at his fellow Wrecker.

::Besides, it's only Starscream.:: The smooth reply came from the duel wielding.

::Only Starscream? The glitch head is crazy!:: Was this the Wrecker sane? That seeker had several times tried sacrificing his own leader and army for a petty ego boost. He had no more maturity than a youngling.

::That glitch head barely can get a protoform of a plan moving let alone get an attack to actually do any damage to Team Prime.:: Bulkhead shifted an optic toward the purple femme. ::Uh oh, I know that look: how many partners did she have?"

::Don't mention this to Arcee…EVER…she'll slag you then me. She had two on Earth: Tailgate and Cliffjumper.:: A few audible Cybetronian curses could be heard to which Bumblebee quickly covered Raff's ears.

::Why did you give the twelve foot femme a minibot for a partner? Who terminated them both, that psycho femme Airachnid?:: The green Wrecker's mouthplates tightened in affirmation.

::She got Tailgate…Cliffjumper was deactivated by Starscream.:: Wheeljack's optics widened impressively at the name.

::Wait the slaghead actually did damage to you guys! How did that glitched processor manage not to frag that up?:: The equivalent of a snort was his reply.

::You said it yourself, he's glitched and he would do anything to get half a plan done, including deactivating a minibot to make himself feel like a threat. Primus helps us if he ever actually gets any real support from the rest of the 'Cons…So this must mean you want to stay and help take care of some 'Con infestation problems, 'ey Jackie?:: The response was a raised metal plate above an optic to indicate the absurdity of the question.

::Are you off your aft glitching? I like wrecking, with a working, full processor – that doesn't sound like I'm going to be able to keep it long on this planet.:: Bulkhead's retort was interrupted by his firecracker of a human cohort.

"Wait! You're leaving! Why?" He processed how to tell Miko about Wheeljack in a sentence appropriate for sparklings for a nanoklik.

"Well, cause some bots never change."

::Fragging aft::

::Right back at ya Jackie::

"Wheeljack, know that you'll always have a haven here." Optimus was always fair and maybe too just.

"Jackie never stays, but he'll always come back."

"There's room for two Bulk, even with a backside like yours."

"Who knows who we might find out there – some of the old crew."

"Sounds like fun, Jackie, but my ties are here now. With them – with her."

::This team needs all the bots with processors that can handle glitched Seekers like that Second in Command.::

"If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you." The white Wrecker pointed a servo at the extravagantly decorated femme.

::You better be coming back after me if you don't hear anything!::

::Since when did you turn into a whiny aft.::

::Who's the one who isn't sticking around?:: Bulkhead's charge once again got her word in first.

"I'll take good care of him. Now, say cheese!"

CRACK FIC TIME!

::So you're really leaving us? Did you see all those 'Cons with Starscream!::

::It's just Starscream, he couldn't do any serious harm.::

::Any serious harm? He almost successfully kidnapped Miko and found out the coordinates of the base.::

::Well I stopped that didn't I?::

::And you're leaving! Besides…didn't he kidnap your aft the nanoklik you landed?::

::And I'm leaving!::

So that was that and that excerpt was something I wanted to put in but couldn't find a way to make it fit. :(


End file.
